Romance
by AkuDemyfan
Summary: Demyx wonders what is the base of their relationship.


A/N: I don't own the character or the places. Just the idea of the story.

HAPPY AKUDEMY DAY TO EVERYONE! =D

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Romance**

The night had been amazing and Demyx knew it. Still, something wasn't right anymore. Demyx loved Axel more than anything in his life and Axel would never willingly hurt him. Axel had been careful and loving and Demyx had enjoyed it fully.

Yet, he was crying while Axel slept next to him. Axel woke up and he frowned a little when he noticed that Demyx was awake. "Dem?" He called and his lover jerked a little in slight shock. "Are you OK, Demyx?" Axel questioned worriedly while sitting up.

Demyx gulped and nodded. Axel didn't accept that answer. He hugged the younger male from behind. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" Axel asked quietly. Demyx sighed while drying his tears.

"No… You never hurt me, Ax…" Demyx whispered quietly. Axel frowned even deeper.

"Then what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Axel inquired while carefully moving next to Demyx. "Come on, Dem… Talk to me."

Demyx sighed again and looked at the redhead. "Axel…" He whispered little defeated before once again sighing. "Do you love me?" The young musician finally questioned and looked straight at his lover's eyes.

Axel was little taken aback. "…What?…" He questioned before shaking his head. "Of course I love you! I wouldn't be able to live without you." He exclaimed straight off. Demyx only nodded while lowering his gaze to the bed. "Dem, why are you asking something like this?"

Demyx shook his head. "I need a shower… To be alone for a while… Maybe a walk…" He muttered while trying to get off of the bed but Axel wasn't going to let him go that easily. He took firm but gentle grip of his best friend and lover before pulling him back. Demyx fell to the bed back first. He shrieked a little while looking slightly fearfully at Axel.

Axel stared in shock. "Dem…" He whispered while letting go of him. "Are you scared of me?" He questioned with barely audible voice. Demyx gulped once but sat up and shook his head. "Don't lie! I saw that fear!" Axel nearly barked in hurt.

"I'm sorry…" Demyx whispered and closed his eyes. He trembled for a while before the tears started to fall. Axel was quite shocked. He sighed and gently hugged Demyx.

"Dem, come on… Tell me what's going on." Axel begged while he tried to comfort his crying lover.

After a while Demyx finally calmed down. He didn't look at Axel. "I… I don't know what's wrong but… Lately it's felt like you wouldn't love me like before…" Demyx whispered quietly.

"I love you as much as at the first day I fell for you." Axel tried to reassure. Demyx nodded but still didn't meet Axel's gaze. "Dem… Why are you talking things like this? What's changed that you'd think I'd love you less than before?" Axel questioned worriedly. Demyx sighed.

"I… I feel like you're using me… I love you more than anything but…!… I don't know…" Demyx replied quietly. He was slowly starting to cry again and Axel tightened the hug.

"Dem… My love… Try to explain better, I really can't understand yet…" Axel whispered desperately. Demyx wiped the tears off and nodded.

"I… I think what I'm trying to say is… That lately there hasn't been much of romantic stuff… I mean that… What is the base of our relationship, Ax?" Demyx finally questioned and looked at his lover. Axel frowned a little.

"What you're trying to ask?" Axel questioned little worriedly. Demyx sighed and lowered his gaze down again.

"Friendship is based on trust. Relationship is based on love… What's our relationship based on?" Demyx explained and looked once again at Axel.

Axel grinned a little. "It's based on love and trust." He stated. Demyx lowered his gaze down again which only got Axel to frown once again.

"Is it?" Demyx questioned little disbelieving. "Because lately I've felt that the base of our relationship is love making…" Axel was shocked.

"Dem… I… I thought you were willing…" He whispered quietly. "Damn… Just tell me if you don't want to make love. I can understand." Axel said without knowing whether to be shocked, worried or little hurtful.

"I want you to be happy…" Demyx whispered with wavering voice. Axel sighed and hugged Demyx even tighter.

"I'm happy when you're happy. If you're sad, I'm sad. If you're hurt, I'm hurt. It's how this works, Dem. I love you and I want to give you what you deserve and desire." Axel explained carefully. Demyx raised his gaze back to Axel slightly confused.

"Then where's the romance, Ax? We used to have that long time ago…" Demyx whispered. Axel sighed and chuckled a little.

"Romance, huh? Alright…" Axel said with slight grin. "I kinda was willing to wait for the morning but guess we could start things early." He continued and stood up from the bed. He put a bathrobe on and threw another to Demyx. "Come on, I got something to show to you." The redhead stated with a wink.

Demyx frowned but caught the bathrobe and put it on before following Axel. "Dem, if you don't want to make love sometimes, just tell it out. Got it memorized?" Axel whispered while glancing at Demyx. The musician only nodded. Axel smiled and led Demyx through the apartment to bathroom. "Close your eyes for a while…" Axel whispered and Demyx did as he was told.

Axel started to work around for quite some time. Demyx frowned a little. He didn't know what was going on but he trusted on Axel. Eventually Axel let him open his eyes again… And Demyx stared.

The bathroom was full of candles. There was nice looking bath. Next to it was small table and on it was small snacks. Some cheese, cucumber, crackers and other little foods. There was a bottle of wine and two glasses. "You wanted something romantic." Axel grinned.

Demyx blushed but frowned at the wine. Axel chuckled. "Don't worry. It's not alcoholic. I know you don't drink a thing no matter how I'd try to get you in a bar or something." He whispered before carefully taking the bathrobe off from Demyx. "This good enough for ya? Besides… I got some other things up for work too…" He whispered quietly.

Demyx blushed even redder but nodded. "Thanks… And sorry…" Demyx whispered while going to the bathtub. Axel chuckled and followed his lover with a smile on his face.

"Don't be sorry. I wanted this to be just perfect for our anniversary." Axel whispered and leaned close to his lover to give a kiss to his lips. "Anything just for you, my love."

THE END

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: Thanks for reading! If you red this, I'd love it if you left a slight review! Thank You! (Even flames are accepted! Though, those are going for Axel's amusement or then for Demyx to practice on. Thanks!)

Oh, and thanks for everyone who has favorited my stories and/or put them to alert! Sorry if I forget to thank you about those when I reply to your reviews!

And again, prank ideas are more than welcomed! Thank You!


End file.
